New Method
by InspectorRunge
Summary: Bud finds out about a trend among couples and in a moment of dizziness he gives it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Bud Bundy's life has not changed over the years, despite having 26 he's still not able to leave that low value house where he grew up and his family is quite alive and residing there; is all because of the beating Bundy's cruel and mocking fortune, that fortune that assures that any Bundy can only have a crappy, monotonous, emotionless and worthless life with rarely great moments appearing but soon taken away and some cases they end badly, but more rarely is a day having and end working in their behalf.

However having more intelligence he hasn´t suffered much, he got a job that surpass the expectations for a member of his family, is a regular, low pay job but still a better one than the norm, that combined with all he can take of those strange opportunities of success he has a quite decent life style managing to cost all he needs, these include, of course, his carnal desires; from time to time the luck is with him and he gets an attractive girl but these cases are very rare and thus he usually fills these desires himself by using different adult oriented products, most of them are magazines from his inheritance and his own collection but unlike what many would think of, Bud doesn't always use them for that purpose, sometimes he reads the articles with the idea of gain tricks to be cooler and pick up women.

Right now he's in one of those occasions and one article has left him perplex, is the new trend: Women teasing and even fingering their partner's asshole!

"Eww! Why would a chick wanted to do that? ... Why would ANY GUY want that?"

He decided to ignore that piece of text and see the photos instead.

Another day of work had finished and is on his way home to continue the routine, to his surprise the place lacked people, no one answered to his yells of arrival, is a rare opportunity to really sink into his lewd desires with all freedom.

"Well, what do we have here? No mom, no dad, no Kelly, oh man I have the house all for my self! I better get started, I don't want to waste any second."

With that he rushed to the shower, the young Bundy likes to have a mood when this opportunities present, that is one of the reasons his room is maintained clean and tidy; after getting himself real clean Bud runs to his basement piece securing the door after entering, he lights a candle before turning the TV and place on of his movies on the VCR, during the intro he removes his bathrobe, feeling a pleasurable chill on his exposed skin, and retrieves a bottle of lube from the nightstand; he lays on the bed with the head resting on a pillow against the wall; the young man watches the scene as he caress his member that already has begun to grow, he goes slow as to enjoy more and not rush to the end; something that he learned with the experience; his dick increases its size until it reaches its max point and pours some of the bottled liquid on his right palm then encloses the hand on the glans and slides it down moaning at the feeling of the foreskin pushed down and the touch of the skin underneath, his moans like his speed are low, his eyes don't move from the TV while his hand slides on his warm, firm prick as the other caress his nuts-sack.

Teen minutes latter and his hand still moves at the same pace, his cock is stiffer and hotter with the head having a deep red color now, suddenly the lines of that article are heard on his mind.

"_What the? Nah."_

He he concentrates his attention on the screen that displays three busted women caressing each other near a lake while his hands keep working yet not long those words return to his mind.

"_The finger presses up against the prostate. How can a finger in your butt fell good? Maybe I should ask Kelly about it... Do I try it? The article said it was a good experience and Hustler definitely knows about weird yet hot things. Ahh! What I'm thinking?"_

His rhythm elevates steady extending the rub period for more time which causes his cane to stiffen even more and have a darker purple shade, it needs more but Bud refuses to give in as he wants to prolong the fun more, before he ejaculates he slowly drops his pace and once the sensation is calmer he pulls down the skin to the base and pours more lub on his abused dick, he spread the liquid on the exposed flesh of his shaft and helmet and later on the hand goes down and up slowly again; this pace changes constantly, decreasing when his orgasm is near and later raises again.

The tickling current that pass through his body is more persistent and he lets it advance, his breathng increases as his voice and bucking his hips in a loud grunt his neglected tool finally releases its sticky content high into the air then falls messily on his still moving hand.

While his mind clears he focus on hearing any indication that his family has returned, the Lady Luck is still with him due that the only sounds that exists are the ones emitted by the TV.

"_Excellent! No one is here yet... Then I think I'll go for another two or three!."_

His fingers teases his cock-head to which his voice goes slightly up since this helps his already quick recovery process, the beaten limb responds pulsing a little.

"Yeahh, you like that, don't you slut?. Yeah, take it"

As his hand encloses to caress his inflating rod, the idea of tease his anus appears again.

"_I'm not gonna do that" _

His gaze is fixed on the two keeled women that are kissing as each on is being pounded by a guy making his member get immediately in full size therefore turns the caresses into firm strokes.

"_Ah, what the hell, I'll do it."_

He spreads his legs and bends them, lifting them a little, then grabs the bottle and places some of the content on the tip of his left index, his other hand returns to his pole and shyly directs his finger towards his virgin hole, the limb touches it barely then moves softly in circles.

"_It feels.. odd but not weird uncomfortable."_

He presses more and there's a shock that makes his mouth to moan so he keeps with the motion; the technique doesn't kill his bonnet like he thought, instead is standing proudly, feeling it getting ridgier; out of his will his hands hurries their moves and his breathing increase.

"_Who would knew that stimulate my asshole would feel so good!"_

But this new adventure is short, his corporal temperature like his respiration elevates quickly, his body can't hold the pression in his groin; for the first time in a long time Bud Bundy couldn't control his orgasm, warm and thick spunk is expulsed in a intense climax, his form convulse a little as it experiments.

However even after it ended his hands remain on the position slightly teasing the sensitive skin, the young man lays panting heavily with his flushed body covered in sweat and jizz, with his weak breath he manages to express his thoughts on the experience.

"I gotta include this in my jerk off sessions."


	2. Timing

Being interrupted when about to have a moment of great joy is the every day curse of a Bundy, but with the years, the second child of the family learned when to operate without being bothered, also, living in the basement reduced the risk of being caught indulging his body, and even more now that he stimulates his back door.

During those first times that he played with his asshole the mere thought got him anxious; he inhaled deepley as a lubricated digit got near and always touched it lightly at the beginning yet once in confidence he pressed more firmly, the leveled up sensation caused him to speed up both hands clumsily trying to satisfied both craving parts of his body, which ended in early climaxes. But being the Grand Master B, the knower of the arts of self love, he dominated this unusual method within a few sessions though the final result was the same: A strong explosion traveled his body and thick drops of jizz cover his upper half.

Despite of the initial result of his new found technique, the lascivious short man never dared to go beyond of rubbing his bud rose. Once in a while the idea of going further with this specific type of corporal exploration popped in his mind, and even considered it briefly but it was soon banned; however curiosity kept bothering until he finally gave up.

By the evening his family is either, creating a scheme or trying to get out of a problem because of a scheme, whatever be the case it it gives him the opportunity to set in motion his doubtful experiment.

The movie still doesn't start and his bat is ready, the inflated limb bounces a bit when he pulls off the boxers; after his head lays comfortably on the pillow allowing a good view of the screen, Bud gently strokes his rigid pole to get in the mood for what is approximating, the short brunet breaths heavier than in the past sessions, pours a bit of lotion into his palm permitting his foreskin slide more smoothly; once calmed down, he coats an index and his pure entrance with the slimy substance and as usual the digit moves around with ease, oppressing the need of accelerate.

_Am...Am I really gonna do this? Shove a finger **up my ass?** Am I **that** low? Just a horny desperate lonely man that needs objects and denigrates his own body just to get some placer because he can't get a girl?… … **Yes I am.**_

Braving himself, Bud Bundy forgets his pride and integrity as a self proclaimed lady's man and slowly trespass his virgin cavity, he gasps at the strange, almost alien like, sensation, though not for much since his body automatically refuses the violation, however he doesn't give up and prepares for another attempt; he adds more lubricant on both sensible points and brings his dick that had reduced a bit due the intrusion to its splendid glory. Bud rubs his pucker while keeping his mighty road alive then pushes firmly letting out a quivering moan while his foggy mind registers how his tunnel instinctively resist to be invaded; when the digit is until the final knuckle he stays still in order to analyzing his self intrusion, finding the warm grip on his finger oddly good, yet his hole expelled him once again.

But the sneaky man is not one to surrender that simply and attempts again maintaining himself inside, delighted in the tightening of the muscles around him that try to expel him; noticing the dying of his forgotten missile he revives and then wiggles his index a bit to see if placer can be really obtained that way like it said in the magazine; indeed obtains it when he press some spot that send shivers and so he hits it again and again, in one short moment his shaft twitches and his asshole tightens, culminating in a uncontrollable shock covers him in warm nectar.

He slowly compose himself with his chest heaving , his index immediately being expelled though he slightly liked how it slid off from his now corrupted tunnel.

"That was... Man... OHHH! Looks like I'm gonna have to reinforce my resistance again!"


End file.
